


No olvides llamar

by BellaAlabanccini



Series: Amor Retorcido [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Business Trip, Established Relationship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki is still in college, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is junior CEO, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), cum stuffing, they’re both good, why is that no official tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Thor está a punto de partir para un viaje de negocios cuando Loki lo visita en el trabajo. Eso es todo. De Verdad. Nada inapropiado para ver aquí, nuh-uh.⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡Thor realmente desea tener un bozal a mano.⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡Esta es la tercera parte de los One-Shots de "A una noche que no olvidaremos".Es una traducción autorizada por Athousandfaces de Ao3. Todos los derechos son suyos.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Amor Retorcido [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No olvides llamar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't forget to call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979708) by [athousandfaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/pseuds/athousandfaces). 



Con un profundo suspiro, Thor revisó los papeles en su escritorio nuevamente para asegurarse de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para la conferencia en Noruega mañana.

Le encantaba poder viajar mucho por  _ Asgard  _ _ Enterprises _ y que Odín confiara en él para representar a su empresa y gestionar los viajes de negocios necesarios con sus socios en todo el mundo. Fue genial ver todos esos lugares y conocer las diferentes culturas.

Era exactamente lo que Thor quería en este momento, e incluso le gustaba aprender su tercer idioma extranjero además de la gran cantidad de trabajo; era chino, lo que le llevaría un poco más de tiempo aprender esta vez.

Pero solo había regresado de un viaje de una semana a Sudamérica esta mañana. Se metió a escondidas en la habitación de él y Loki para cambiar la bolsa de viaje que ya había preparado de antemano, agarró una camisa de vestir limpia, le dio un ligero beso en la sien de su hermano dormido y se fue a la oficina para preparar todo para su  próxima conferencia .

Su avión partiría en tres horas.

La idea de dejar a Loki nuevamente le causó una punzada en el pecho.

Thor no tenía dudas de que su hermano podía entretenerse, y Loki ciertamente tenía suficiente que hacer con la preparación para sus exámenes finales, pero Thor extrañaba sentarse en el sofá por las noches con Loki en su regazo y todos los libros y carpetas repartidos a su alrededor. Siempre resoplaba tan adorablemente cuando no entendía algo al instante, y Thor estaba increíblemente enamorado de sus crecientes mechones de cabello negro como la tinta que caían en su rostro cuando se inclinaba sobre sus notas. O realmente, simplemente inclinado.

_ Al menos el viaje será agradable, _ pensó Thor, y sonrió debido a la promesa de  Freyr de salir después de la reunión a tomar unos tragos juntos.

Thor estaba a punto de salir de la oficina y tomarse un café cuando sonó el teléfono de su oficina.

Su padre.  Odín tenía su oficina un piso por encima de él. ¿Fue demasiado para bajar?

—¿Papá? —preguntó Thor en lugar de saludar.

—Thor —respondió Odín, aparentemente inconsciente del mal humor de su hijo—. Tengo ese contrato firmado en mi escritorio por el que hemos estado peleando con ese abogado de Murdock, sobre ese complejo científico en la ciudad de Nueva York. Quiero que lo veas antes de que te vayas hoy.

—¿Es eso realmente necesario? —Thor no pudo evitar suspirar. Todavía necesitaba revisar el último informe financiero de los fondos que ingresaron a su proyecto en Noruega antes de irse.

—¿Preguntaría si no fuera así? —su padre gruñó.

—Bueno, entonces, estoy en camino.

Con frustración _ , _ terminó la llamada, se pasó las manos por la cara, se levantó y se fue a la oficina del CEO en el piso superior.

—… Y dile a tu hermano que venga a visitarnos a cenar cuando estés fuera.  Frigga lo extraña.

_ Frigga _ _ lo extraña. _

Thor sintió ira familiar hirviendo en su pecho. Se concentró en abrir los puños.

—Está estudiando para sus exámenes. No sé si habrá mucho tiempo.

—Tiene que comer, ¿no? —Odín resopló y entrecerró los ojos—. También podrías visitarnos más a menudo. Ibas mucho más a menudo antes ...

Como de costumbre, no terminó esa oración, pero siempre había sido obvio que Odín culpaba a Loki de que Thor ya no estuviera con frecuencia.

El comportamiento de Odín hacia sus hijos se había enfriado considerablemente desde que anunciaron su decisión de compartir un piso hace casi tres años, justo después de que Thor terminara la universidad. Mientras Thor se sentía un poco distanciado hacia su padre ahora, Loki básicamente solo siguió visitando a sus padres para ver a su madre.

Thor pensó que su padre podría sospechar algo, pero Loki siempre argumentó  que, si ese fuera el caso, ya no se le permitiría trabajar para  _ Asgard _ y probablemente sería rechazado. Lo cual era muy probable, para ser honesto.

—Se lo diré —aunque sabía lo inútil que era, Thor estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para molestar— O simplemente podrías llamarlo. Loki no debería tener más cursos hoy, y no voy a pasar por casa antes de volar a Noruega.

— Mhm —fue la respuesta sin compromiso, ya que su padre ya estaba revolviendo sus pilas de papel de nuevo, por lo que Thor tomó eso como su señal para irse.

Con grandes zancadas y un ceño oscuro en su rostro, regresó a su propia oficina, reflexionando sobre el comportamiento de su padre.

Thor solía admirarlo cuando era más joven, no solo como CEO, sino también como un hombre y un padre que tenía  imperfecciones, pero hacía todo lo posible. Ahora, Thor se frustraba cada vez más, especialmente sobre cómo  Odín trataba a Loki. Loki, que siempre hacía un comentario condescendiente y resoplaba burlonamente, pero a quien Thor conocía lo suficiente como para ver el dolor en sus ojos, para detectar su necesidad de ser bañado en afecto y validación después de cada encuentro con su padre. Esto, al menos, Thor podría hacerlo.

—Parece que alguien está teniendo un mal día —una voz suave lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Loki estaba tumbado sobre la silla de la oficina de Thor como si fuera su dueño, con largas piernas colgando casualmente sobre el reposabrazos. 

—¿Qué te ha puesto de tan buen humor?

Su hermano llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca sobre sus escandalosamente ajustados jeans negros, algo a lo que Thor probablemente nunca se acostumbraría. Su profundo cabello negro caía en ondas sobre su hombro derecho, brillando suavemente a la luz del día. El delineador hizo que sus ojos brillaran como esmeraldas.

Thor no pudo evitar tomarse un momento para apreciar la belleza incomparable de Loki; incluso ahora, después de un día lleno de cursos de preparación para exámenes, era una maravilla a la vista.

Solo verlo aquí, visitar a Thor después de la universidad porque no se verían de otra manera, disipó un poco su frustración. Por supuesto, Loki nunca admitiría que esta fue la razón de su visita.

—No qué, sino quién —se quejó Thor, luego espió una humeante taza de café en su escritorio y se iluminó al instante—. Dioses, eres un ángel —dijo con un suspiro de alivio, cruzando la habitación para picotear primero a Loki en la boca y luego agarrar la taza.

—Te recordaré eso —resopló Loki, pero Thor pudo  el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Thor escondió su sonrisa en su café.

Se acomodó en el escritorio detrás de él y se permitió bañarse un poco de la presencia de su hermano.

—Entonces, has sido llamado al salón dorado —se burló Loki, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y mirándolo con sus inteligentes ojos felinos—. ¿Alguna razón específica?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Thor tomó otro trago de café antes de responder. 

—Quería que revisara el contrato de Nueva York. Aparentemente, los abogados de padre han ganado el caso, por lo que podemos comenzar a realizar nuestros planes para el complejo de investigación —dudó solo por un segundo, pero no pasó desapercibido. Cuando Loki entrecerró los ojos con recelo, Thor suspiró y agregó—. Él también quiere que vengas a cenar mientras yo estoy fuera. Deseo de mamá.

Una hilera de emociones complicadas parpadearon en los ojos de su hermano antes de mirar sus uñas negras con una expresión casi convincente y sin inmutarse. 

—Veré si puedo hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que mamá entendería si fuera un poco demasiado en este momento. Tal vez sea mejor cuando vuelva, para que puedas usar mi ausencia para estudiar sin molestias —Thor no dejaría que su hermano pequeño lidiara con esto solo. Claro, su madre estaba allí y no le importaba nada su padre, pero si Thor tenía algo que decir, si Loki le dejaba opinar, no lo dejaría ir sin él.

Loki buscó la mirada de Thor y lo estudió por un momento.

Pacientemente, Thor esperó a que dijera lo que pensaba, pero después de unos segundos, Loki se levantó con gracia, rodeó el trasero de Thor y tiró de una pequeña pila de papeles hacia ellos que Thor no había notado antes. 

—Y yo aquí que pensé que tenías un horario apretado. Si hubiera sabido que tienes tiempo suficiente antes de tu vuelo para tener conversaciones agradables con tu padre, no habría hecho el esfuerzo de hacerte el informe de los gastos de Asgard en Noruega.

—Tú … —Thor se apagó, parpadeando a Loki, quien sonrió como un gato presumido.

Thor realmente no debería haberse sorprendido. Su hermano todavía estaba en su último año en la universidad y, sin embargo, esencialmente ya se había hecho cargo del departamento financiero. El CFO actual adoraba a Loki y le proporcionaba todo lo que quería.

—Eres increíble —sonrió Thor, dejando su taza para tirar de Loki contra su pecho.

—Sí, lo soy —ronroneó, y se derritió contra el cuerpo de Thor—. Me ofende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, pero supongo que uno no puede esperar demasiado de ti.

Thor lo silenció con un beso profundo,  sus manos atrapadas en la parte baja de la espalda de Loki, y se deleitó con la sensación familiar de los suaves labios de su hermano.

Cómo lo había extrañado. Y considerando que la insolencia de Loki perdió su ventaja habitual, Thor sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Urgente, Thor profundizó su beso aún más y mordió el labio de Loki juguetonamente.

—Cuidado, cuidado. No quieres que alguien vea nuestro comportamiento inapropiado, ¿verdad? —Loki murmuró con los ojos pesados, pero fue contrarrestado por la forma en que se apretó más y metió las manos en el cabello de Thor para besarlo nuevamente.

La excitación estalló a través de Thor cuando él abrió los labios de Loki y frotó sus lenguas. Sintió la lengua penetrante de Loki, y le recordó todas las veces que lo había sentido en sus pezones, su polla, su trasero.

Con un movimiento rápido, los hizo girar y apretó a Loki contra su escritorio, moviendo las caderas y buscando fricción.

Con avidez, Thor se tragó el gemido que su hermano no pudo contener, nunca pudo, y palmeó el trasero de Loki para amasar sus mejillas.

—Verían qué buen hermano pequeño eres.

Otro gemido silencioso escapó de la bonita boca de Loki, esta vez respondido por un gruñido cuando la polla medio dura de Thor se frotó contra la erección ya madura de su hermano.

—Te extrañé mucho —gruñó Thor antes de besarse en la mandíbula de Loki. "No podía dejar de pensar en ti todo el día".

El estremecimiento de Loki envió otra ola de calor por sus venas.

—¿ Sí ? —su hermano jadeó, y Thor se mordió el cuello con amor.

—Sí.

Continuó besándolo, chupando y lamiendo un rastro por su garganta hasta que la camisa de Loki se interpuso en su camino, por lo que volvió a sus labios. Sus pollas estaban completamente duras ahora, rechinando entre sí mientras jadeaban de placer.

Thor saludó la sensación familiar de deseo, y sus pensamientos se centraron en ese culo firme y apretado bajo sus manos. 

—Voy a llevarte aquí mismo en mi escritorio.

—Sí —respiró Loki, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes de lujuria.

Hambriento, Thor lo besó una vez más, pero se retiró cuando Loki intentó, y no pudo, decir algo alrededor del beso.

—¿Qué?

—La puerta, imbécil —resopló Loki, pero sonó casi cariñoso.

—La puerta —gruñó Thor y pensó que probablemente decapitaría a todos los que se atrevieran a interrumpirlos ahora, pero dio un paso atrás y cruzó la habitación de todos modos.

Después de que se cerró el pestillo de la puerta, se apresuró a regresar en tiempo récord y continuó devorando la boca de Loki.

—Thor —suspiró Loki contra sus labios cuando Thor deslizó sus manos debajo de la cintura de Loki para sentir su piel, para hundir sus dedos en la carne suave de su trasero.

Sabía que dejaría hematomas, pero le gustaba la idea de que su hermano llevara las marcas de Thor por el tiempo que estaría ausente.

Impaciente, Loki apretó el cabello de Thor, su respiración se aceleró, y se presionó contra las manos de Thor.

Thor sonrió y separó las nalgas de su hermano con los dedos, rozando su agujero.

—¿Qué-? —comenzó con una respiración sorprendida, pero la palabra se transformó en un gemido bajo. El extremo de un tapón anal estaba acurrucado cómodamente entre las mejillas perfectas de su hermano, con rastros de lubricante a su alrededor.

Thor se echó hacia atrás y buscó la mirada de Loki, quien lo miró con ojos brumosos, las pupilas dilatadas, su sonrisa apenas perdió la  _ burla _ y golpeó su  _ necesidad. _

Riendo con cariño, Thor le dio un golpecito al tapón y observó cómo las pestañas de Loki se agitaban y cómo se mordía los labios ya rojos.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo...? _ __ Thor se preguntó, y la idea de Loki sentado en sus clases de la universidad con el tapón estirándolo y estimulándolo lo hizo gruñir de placer.

En poco tiempo, levantó a su hermano y lo empujó sobre su escritorio, justo encima de los papeles. Afortunadamente, su taza de café estaba parada cerca del borde porque ni siquiera le dió una sola mirada.

Thor hizo un rápido trabajo con los zapatos y pantalones de Loki, pero estaba demasiado impaciente para quitarle la camisa de vestir. Con movimientos decididos, separó las piernas de Loki y alzó la vista sobre la belleza que tenía delante.

Loki había elegido el tapón grande, el que tenía la gema roja en su base que a Thor le gustaba más. 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —se burló Loki, pero estaba tan sin aliento que destruyó el efecto.

En lugar de una respuesta, Thor agarró la base del tapón y tiró.

Cuando Loki comenzó a gemir, Thor se inclinó y puso su mano libre sobre la boca de su hermano.

— Shhh , las paredes no son muy gruesas.

De alguna manera, los gemidos amortiguados que emitió Loki no eran menos excitantes que los ruidosos, pero a pesar de la necesidad de Thor de ver desaparecer su polla en ese agujero apretado y rosado, quitó el tapón agonizantemente lento. Durante todo el proceso, mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de su hermano; la parte que no estaba cubierta por la mano de Thor se retorcía con la sensación abrumadora.

_ Hermosa. _

Cuando Loki comenzó a mover sus caderas, Thor soportó su peso sobre ellas lo mejor que pudo. Tendría que guardar un bozal en su oficina, por lo que tendría ambas manos libres para futuros encuentros con su hermano.

Cuando el tapón finalmente se soltó, Loki se mantuvo firme, y Thor no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ah, hermano, si pudieras verte a ti mismo. Jadeando contra mi mano, los muslos separados para mí. Realmente sabes cómo mejorar mi día.

Los ojos de Loki se encendieron ante esas palabras, una mezcla de excitación y desafío, pero Thor estaba demasiado distraído por la vista frente a él, es decir, el agujero de Loki, sin apretar nada, esperándolo.

Loki estaba preparado y lubricado. Listo para que su hermano mayor lo folle.

Descuidadamente, Thor arrojó el tapón sobre su escritorio y agarró su polla para posicionarse en la entrada de Loki. No había lubricante para untarse, otra cosa que no podía creer que todavía no estuviera almacenada aquí, pero si Thor interpretaba correctamente el estado de ánimo de Loki, no se opondría a la quemadura que vendría con él.

Thor buscó los ojos de su hermano, ojos que eran lujuriosamente negros ahora, y se dejó hundir más y más profundamente, su mano ahora libre descansando en la cadera de Loki y manteniéndolo en su lugar.

El gruñido silencioso de Thor casi ahogó el gemido amortiguado de Loki contra su mano, pero Thor sintió su aliento caliente y la vibración del sonido.

Pies puntiagudos se clavaron en la parte baja de la espalda de Thor cuando Loki cruzó las piernas detrás de él y lo atrajo hacia sí, sus manos luchando por agarrarse en el escritorio de Thor pero no encontrando nada para ello.

Cuando Thor tocó fondo, solo le dio a Loki unos segundos para adaptarse antes de que volviera a salir hasta que solo quedara la cabeza adentro, tan lentamente que casi se volvió loco, pero le gustó cuando Loki le rogó; no importaba si lo hacía con su voz o sus ojos.

Con prudencia, Thor dejó su mano tapada sobre la boca de su hermano porque Loki era absolutamente incapaz de quedarse callado cuando estaba siendo cogido duro. Thor siempre había pensado que era divertido cómo su hermano normalmente compuesto perdía por completo el control cuando se trataba de follar, pero tenía que admitir que podría ser bastante problemático en situaciones como esta.

Un pequeño y frustrado pliegue apareció entre las cejas de Loki, e hizo un sonido urgente, un brillo de enojo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Thor preguntó inocentemente mientras empujaba con otro movimiento lento. El pliegue se profundizó y Loki comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo.

Thor se inclinó hacia adelante, por lo que casi estaba aplastando a su hermano, pero sabía que podía soportarlo. 

—Deja eso, diablillo. Solo recuéstate. Te prometo que te haré sentir bien.

Loki sacudió la cabeza, pero Thor la volvió. 

—Oh no, no voy a aceptar eso. ¿Por qué estás tan frustrado? —se burló, luego acercó su rostro al oído de su hermano—. ¿Es demasiado lento para ti? ¿Muy suave? —le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras aún lo follaba con movimientos profundos pero lentos.

Cuando se levantó de nuevo, los ojos de Loki gritaron asesinato, y Thor le sonrió. Luego, se estrelló contra el culo de Loki con tanta fuerza que el escritorio se movió un poco.

—Gnnnnhhh —Loki gimió a través de la mano de Thor, y Thor disfrutó de la forma en que el cuerpo de Loki respondió a la mera superioridad física.

—Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? —Thor jadeó mientras atacaba el agujero de su hermano, sus bolas y su piel golpeaban tan violentamente a Loki que estaba convencido de que debía escucharse en todo el piso—. Poder sentirme cuando caminas, cuando estás sentado, cuando mientes —la mirada de Loki era ardiente y pesada, su excitación evidente desde esa perspectiva—. Donde quiera que vayas, el dolor en tu trasero te distraerá y te recordará que te follan duro y bien.

La secuencia de gemidos que golpearon la palma de la mano de Thor fueron música para sus oídos, sus ojos paralizados en el rostro de Loki para no perder ninguna expresión que lo cruzara.

El cuerpo ágil de Loki se sacudía con cada poderoso empuje, y el hecho de que no podía girar la cabeza o mover su cuerpo en general con Thor sujetándolo casi lo volvía loco de lujuria; Thor lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para verlo.

Se permitió perderse en el ritmo por un tiempo, la expresión complacida de Loki y la forma en que sus ojos giraron hacia atrás cuando Thor golpeó su próstata todo lo que necesitaba en este momento.

A pesar de la fuerza de los movimientos de Thor, Loki comenzó a retroceder cada vez más fuerte, un brillo casi desesperado en sus ojos que le recordó a Thor que su hermano había tenido el tapón dentro de él porque los dioses sabían cuánto tiempo. Tenía que estar cerca ya.

Cuando Thor retiró la mano de la cadera de Loki y comenzó a sacudir a su hermano mientras aún lo follaba, Loki gritó con los ojos muy abiertos antes de cerrarlos por completo.

—Abre los ojos, quiero ver tu expresión cuando vengas —ordenó Thor, y aunque pareció costarle un poco de esfuerzo, su hermano obedeció y miró a Thor, su mirada distante y nebulosa—. Bien —elogió Thor, sintiendo su propio orgasmo acercándose lentamente también—. Realmente eres el mejor hermano. Eres tan bueno para mí.

Un rubor encantador se extendió desde debajo de la camisa de vestir hasta la cara de Loki, tiñendo todo en un tono rosado profundo.

Luego, con el cuerpo completamente rígido antes de arquearse y chocar violentamente contra el de Thor, Loki llegó, con grandes salpicaduras de esperma que brotaban sobre su camisa de vestir y los dedos de Thor.

Después de dos golpes más cuidadosos, Thor retiró la mano de la polla de su hermano y presionó su cadera nuevamente mientras continuaba follándolo, aunque ahora un poco más suave.

Los párpados de Loki se agitaron, pero logró mantenerlos abiertos, a pesar de que estaba mirando a través de Thor mientras el placer lo inundaba.

Thor amaba la forma en que Loki se derrumbó en sus brazos, cómo los gemidos seguían, tan fuerte que ni siquiera la mano de Thor podía amortiguarlos por completo.

—Eso es todo —murmuró Thor, acariciando el pómulo de su hermano con el pulgar—. Eres tan hermosa como así.

Cuando Loki bajó de su nube orgásmica, miró a Thor con un brillo desafiante en los ojos. Thor sonrió abiertamente.

Su hermano era codicioso, insaciable y siempre anhelaba más. Por lo general, eso estaba más que bien con Thor, a quien le encantaba hacer que Loki viniera una y otra vez, y seguramente no se quejaba cuando él mismo hacía lo mismo, a veces varias veces al día. Eran una buena pareja.

Lamentablemente, no tenían tiempo para eso ahora, por lo que Thor le dio a su sonrisa un tono malicioso, antes de comenzar a golpear el culo de Loki con empujes cortos y rápidos, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo con determinación, y cepillando deliberadamente la próstata hipersensible de Loki de vez en cuando.

Cada gemido agudo y desigual que Loki lanzó acercó a Thor, cada vez que Loki se retorcía e intentaba escapar sin éxito del enloquecedor y doloroso placer que arrojaba a Thor más cerca del borde, pero al final lo que lo empujó al final fue ver el tic interesado de la polla gastada de su hermano, aunque tenía que estar dolorido como el infierno.

Incapaz de reprimir su gemido, Thor se inclinó hacia adelante y quito su mano de los labios de Loki, besándolo profundamente.

Loki gimió de nuevo cuando Thor se vació dentro de su trasero, el sonido encantado y contento.

Jadeando, Thor se permitió rodear a su hermano por un momento, su peso descansando en sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Loki, su cuerpo cubriendo completamente a Loki.

—Eso fue ... algo —murmuró Loki contra sus labios, todavía sin aliento y felizmente jodido.

Thor sonrió tontamente, su cerebro blando y lento. 

—Lo fue.

Suavemente, besó la sien y el pómulo de Loki antes de finalmente levantarse.

Loki siguió sus movimientos con ojos brillantes, perfectamente bien con solo estar acostado allí y esperando a que Thor se retirara.

Unos pocos mechones negros estaban pegados a la frente de su hermano, una leve huella rosa visible alrededor de sus labios donde la mano de Thor se había cerrado, su delineador no tan afilado y preciso como antes. Todo eso solo llenó a Thor de calidez; él había hecho eso. Loki estaba feliz y satisfecho, por ahora, y Thor lo había hecho sentir bien.

Con el mayor cuidado posible, Thor sacó su polla, pero Loki hizo una mueca, no obstante. Por supuesto que lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Cuando Thor finalmente se quitó la polla y vio cómo su semen rezumaba del agujero de su hermano, se sintió abrumado por la necesidad de que se quedara adentro. Agarró el tapón anal abandonado y lo empujó con un movimiento fluido, tratando de no lastimar a Loki, pero asegurándose de empujar la mayor parte de su gasto lo más que pudo.

Un agudo gemido escapó de la boca de Loki antes de cerrarla y respirar pesadamente por la nariz. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas nuevamente, y miró a Thor como si fuera su próxima comida.

—¿Puedes guardarlo dentro hasta que te llame después de aterrizar? —Thor preguntó, con voz áspera mientras volvía a meterse la polla en los pantalones.

—Ya veremos —su hermano sonrió a sabiendas, y finalmente levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre los codos.

Mantuvo los muslos abiertos para que Thor pudiera admirar su trabajo. Los moretones en la forma de sus dedos ya comenzaban a formarse en las nalgas y caderas blancas de Loki, la piel alrededor de la joya brillante del tapón era un rojo furioso, rastros de gasto pegajoso a su alrededor.

—Hermoso —murmuró, y levantó los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de su hermano.

—Por supuesto —respondió Loki con indiferencia, cerrando las piernas y levantándose lentamente, pero su voz se quebró al final. Se inclinó con un gruñido y volvió a ponerse los pantalones y los zapatos con movimientos deliberados.

Cuando Loki se enderezó de nuevo, la mirada de Thor cayó sobre las rayas de esperma seca en la camisa de vestir de Loki e hizo una mueca. 

—Me temo que no puedes pasear con eso.

Un pequeño ceño apareció en la cara de Loki antes de que se suavizara al instante.

—Bueno —respondió con voz arrastrada y comenzó a abrir botón tras botón. Llevaba una blusa debajo que se aferraba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel—. Entonces supongo que debes llevarlo contigo a Noruega. No se me puede ver con una camisa de vestir llena de esperma cuando claramente he estado en tu oficina durante la última media hora.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió la columna vertebral de Thor mientras Loki rondaba hacia él mientras se desnudaba lentamente, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con picardía, haciendo todo lo posible para cubrir su rígida postura.

Cuando se detuvo directamente frente a Thor, Loki levantó la barbilla con una mezcla de orgullo y desafío y susurró seductoramente

—Y tal vez deberías arremangarte,  _ hermano _ .

Thor miró hacia abajo y, por primera vez, notó algunas rayas sangrientas en sus antebrazos donde Loki lo había arañado, aparentemente.

—Y ahora —continuó, empujando su camisa de vestir en las manos de Thor—, discúlpeme, pero creo que tiene que trabajar un poco antes de que su avión despegue —como si no hubiera sido él quien había venido a decir adiós follándose el cerebro.

Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce y contento beso antes de que Thor empujara a Loki contra su pecho, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su hermano.

—No incendies el piso mientras yo me haya ido —murmuró, y Loki lo apartó al instante y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso fue  _ una _ vez, Thor.

—Está bien, está bien —se rió Thor, antes de limpiar algunas manchas de delineador y alisar el cabello de Loki lo mejor posible—. Sólo una broma. Te echaré de menos, diablillo.

—Sí, sí, yo también te extrañaré —respondió su hermano altivamente y se dio la vuelta.

Thor observó con cariño cómo Loki hizo todo lo posible para reprimir su cojera cuando cruzó la oficina, levantando su cabello en una coleta alta para ocultar su estado sudoroso y desordenado.

Con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, Thor agregó 

—Te llamaré —y aunque su hermano no dejó de caminar, lanzó una mirada sensual debajo de sus pestañas sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé. Saluda a  Freyr y Freya de mi parte —con eso, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Thor resopló, y por un momento permaneció inmóvil en su oficina, contemplando la ciudad a través de las ventanas del techo.

Seguía de pie así cuando alguien golpeó su puerta y la abrió sin esperar su permiso.

—Thor, me voy a casa ahora —anunció su padre, quedándose en el marco de la puerta y atravesándolo con sus agudos ojos azules—. Solo quería desearte un buen vuelo.

—Gracias —respondió Thor, con una voz tan aparentemente tranquila como sus movimientos cuando sacó su bolsa de viaje hacia él y guardó la camisa de vestir de Loki.

Cuando se enderezó de nuevo,  Odín estaba escudriñando el estado de su escritorio, la taza de café en el borde y los papeles esparcidos sobre él, algunos arrugados por actividades anteriores.

Después de unos segundos de silencio y el corazón de Thor latiendo frenéticamente, los ojos de  Odín volvieron a los de Thor, y los miró directamente con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, entonces —continuó su padre lentamente—, mantente a salvo. Y no olvides decirle a Loki que venga a visitarnos.

—Sí, papá —respondió Thor con lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión neutral—, pero como dije, no lo veré hasta que regrese de Noruega.

Odín sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos más antes de asentir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Con un profundo suspiro, Thor se dejó caer en su silla y miró los papeles frente a él.

Fue solo cuando alcanzó el informe financiero que se dio cuenta de que todavía no se había bajado las mangas.

Casi medio día después, Thor salió del aeropuerto al aire frío de Noruega.

Apagó el modo de vuelo en su teléfono y pensó que Loki probablemente estaba dormido ahora. Quizás Thor debería llamarlo antes de la conferencia mañana, cuando ya era tarde para Loki en lugar de a media noche.

_ Pling _

Thor bajó la vista a su teléfono y tocó el mensaje que aparentemente su hermano había enviado cuando Thor todavía estaba en el aire.

Su polla se crispó.

Era una foto Loki estaba inclinado, presentando su trasero a la cámara, el enchufe todavía acurrucado entre sus mejillas que mostraban hematomas de color morado oscuro. La descripción decía: 

_ No olvides llamar. Mi teléfono está a todo volumen. Besos y abrazos _

Thor sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto negro que lo esperaba junto a la acera.


End file.
